A Day With the Boys
by DanieLovesYou
Summary: Zach, Jonas, and Grant are back at Blackthorne. How can this go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings!**

**Here's a one-shot about they Blackthorne Boys in thier dorm**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Chase, Nick, and Sean**

* * *

><p><em>Takes place right after the exchange with Gallagher during Finals.<em>

Zach, Jonas, and Grant walked into Blackthrone with luggages and made thier way to thier dorms.

"Hello brothers of the pack!" Sean exclaimed as they walked through the doors and greeted them with an akwad man-hug.

"ZACHY!" Nick yelled and ran to Zach, gave him a hug and kissed him on the check. Zach chuckled. Nick made a joke that he was gay one time and since then he started acting like Zach's boyfriend.

"Ugh! Why are you back?" Chase said trying not to laugh from the whole 'boyfriend' thing.

"Nice to see you too, Chase." Grant said while plopping on his bed.

"So how where the Gallagher Girls." Sean asked in a sing-song tune.

"Alright," Jonas answered while putting his clothes back.

"OMG! Zachy you better not have fallen for any Gallagher Girls." Nick said while running upto Zach in a girly way.

"Oh, Course not. I wouldn't do that to do." Zach said while putting an arm around Nick.

"He's lying!"Grant exclaimed getting off his bed.

"No I'm not!" Zach said a little to quickly.

"Alright what's her name?" Chase said entering the conversion again.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Zach said as he placed his luggage on his bed and started unpacking.

"Her name's Cam. Cameron Morgan. But he calls her Gallagher Girl." Jonas ssaid while smirking.

"Yeah, But I d-don't like her." Zach responded while going through socks.

"Then why did you kiss her in front of the whole school early today?" Grant shouted.

"Ohh. Zach-boy got swagger." Sean said while Zach threw a pillow at him.

"Whatever guys we're gonna be late for dinner." Chase said and Zach mouthed 'thank you' to Chase and he smiled back.

On thier way to dinner, Zach was thinking that he was happy to have 'a day with the boys'

* * *

><p><strong>Like it?<strong>

**I've decided to take a break from Curiosity Killed the Spy this weekend.**

**Reveiw!**

**~Nat~**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't know why but people actually liked this story. Why? I don't know...**

**So I decided to make it another story, but I won't have much time to update since I have another story.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

><p>Zach's POV<p>

"Ugh! back to this crappy food." Grant said while sitting down with a clear frown on his face.

"How's mommy Goode?" Max called from the other side of the cafe. Hate that freakin' kid in my class. He keeps on buggin' about my mom just because he's dad was attacked by the Circle.

"Ignore him." Jonas said fixing his glasses while taking a seat.

"I think its his time of month." Sean said looking at Max with a disgusted face.

"I know its mine." Nick said while sitting next to me.

"So, Zach pick out a Gallagher girl for me?" Chase said while taking a bite of his food. Why is he such a player all the time. Maybe...

"No." I answered because I really didn't want to give a yes.

"Fuck You." Chase replied sending me a glare.

"Sorry he's fucking me tonight." Nick said sliding closer to me. Sometimes he freaks me out. JK. I turned to see Grant staring at his food.

"Grant, get over it." I said.

"I don't think he's that upset about the food. He's just missing his British Bombshell." Jonas said in a sing-song tune.

"Who's that?" Sean asked.

"Forget that! Is she hot?" Chase asked leaning in. Grant sent him a death glare. Chase smirked. "I'll take that as a yes."

You know Jonas told they guys about Cam and Bex. I think it's time to mention Liz.

"So Jonas..." I started wanting to get everyone's attention,"did you finally grow a pair of balls and talk to Liz?"

And maybe he would have answered...

Maybe he would say yes...

Maybe if something didn't go crashing through the window ceiling.

* * *

><p><strong>PEOPLE PLEEZ READ CURIOSITY KILLED THE SPY! IT'S LIKE ON THE THIRD PAGE! BUT READ! <strong>

**I only have have like 7 reveiws**

**~Nat**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am really pissed right now. Why you ask?**

**Besause I wrote 2 chapters in this story and got 15 reveiws; but 9 chapters in Curiosity killed the spy and only got 7 reviews.**

**Yeah. I really don't know why, but here's the next chapter. **

**Now I know some people said it would be Cam right?**

**Wrong.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**And Nick is not gay. That will be clarified in one of the next chapters of Curiosity Killed the Spy...**

**Do u know how wierd it is to write this.**

* * *

><p>ZPOV<p>

Glass was shattered on the floor, but all that was there was a brown cardboard box.

Hey I don't know about you but whenever I see a box I assume there's a bomb in it.

So, yeah.

But Mr. Steve being the idiot he was, walked right over to it and shaked it in his hands.

The box shuffled slightly. He took out a pocket knife and cut through the tape slowly.

Once he had opened it a loud, "DING!" was heard.

Suddenly all the boys crawled under the tables, thinking it was a bomb.

Mr. Steve dropped the box with a loud thud.

He backed away slowly.

Then our CoveOps teacher Mr. Kim walked right up to the box.

His hand slowly picked up the now closed box slowly hoping not to set it off.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small pair of scissors.

Why does he have that in his pocket?

The other hand slowly took the lid off.

"WHAT THE HECK?" he shouted in his strong Korean accent.

We all stayed in shock waiting for the terrible thing to come out in the open.

He quickly open the box up and I braced myself to see the works of the devil, or as I refer to it, my mother.

He pulled his hand in and pulled out a...

what?

He pulled out an Easy Bake Oven?

I bet money Grant ordered it.

Grant's eyed lighted up and a smile spread across his face. He winked at me.

Should have seen that coming

"Alright which one of you boys did this?" Mr. Kim yelled again.

This time I decided to do Grant a favor.

"It wasn't a boy it was a Grant Newman." I responded giving Grant my signature smirk.

"You're dead Goode." Gran cut me a death glare.

And, that my friends, is my cue to run.

* * *

><p><strong>How was that?<strong>

**Ok first of all thank you to Gallagher-Girl-Zammie for the amazing story suggestion.**

**I wz gonna use it but I wanted to keep it a comedy and it was really dramatic and good(e).**

**See what I did there?**

**Yes.**

**Love,**

**Nat**


	4. Chapter 4

**WOOT!**

**Next chapter Yay! JK. **

**I think imma end this story soon.**

**I don't really have a lot to work with.**

**I was just trying to make a funny story.**

**I don't know send me a sugestion. Please!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

><p>ZACH'S POV-<p>

At the end of a very long day all I wanted to do was relax.

Of course that wasn't gonna happen.

I had been running from Grant all day.

But I could have easily tricked him into thinking that I didn't sell him out.

I mean, do you even know how dumb he is?

Oh wait, speak of the devil, here his is now.

Oh, he's gonna kill me.

But he's not as smart as me.

Just Kidding.

He's not smart at all.

"Why did you rat me out, man?"

"Grant, I didn't rat you out. I would never do that. I was trying to help you out."

"How?" Wow, he's actually buying it.

"Look Grant, they would have figured out it was you, then they would have given you a worse punishment for not turning yourself in."

"Hey. You're right. Thanks, man."

And that's how you trick a Grant Newman.

"What are friends for?" He turned around and headed to the door. When he opened it our 4 other room mates fell in.

Idoits.

"See you at diner guys." Grant said while walking out.

"I can't believe you just did that." Jonas shock his head as he started his homework.

"You lucky bastard." Chase said and then walked into the bathroom.

Probably to look himself in the mirror.

"Hey, I'm just glad he didn't blame it on me." said Sean.

For a few blessed moments there was silence in our room as we started our homework.

Of Course, all good things have to end.

"Guys, I'm hot, right?" Nick asked looking up from his books.

"I can't go to an all boys school anymore." Sean said as he picked up his books and walked right out of the door.

"I'm gonna pretend, you didn't say that." Jonas said getting back to his Advanced Chemistry.

Chase started checking Nick out and then concluded, "I'm gonna have to say no. Not really."

I shrugged, "I have to agree."

Why did I answer this again?

"Well," Nick said while slaming his book shut, "Imma go eat my feelings so see you later."

* * *

><p><strong>What is this rated again?<strong>

**I forget.**

**OMG. I haven't written in such a long time. **

**I'm Sorry!**

**$$$Nat$$$**

**(I don't know why i put dollar signs, I'm poor)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hiya!**

**I feel like this one wasn't that funni.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but nick, sean, and chase**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 5<p>

"Time to initiate Plan Dip," Grant said on comms.

"The only Dip here is you." I muttered on comms.

"Is the bag in place?" Sean asked looking over the desk, he was hiding under.

"Positive." Nick said while applying some black lipstick to his cheek bones.

"We are getting in so much trouble for this," Jonas said nodding his head in disapproval.

"Not if we don't get caught," Chase said eying us all over the room.

Here let me explain.

The Juniors were calling us useless yesterday.

So we decided to prove them wrong,

With a scientific experiment.

Well that's what I told Jonas so he would do it.

So, right now, we are placing a huge bag over their common room.

And tomorrow when they're all in here will dump it over them.

Ha! That'll teach them.

And who says revenge isn't educational?

Probably one of those dumb Juniors…

"I agree with Chase, we will not get caught. Got it?" I asked.

Honestly I didn't know why we were on comms., since we were all in the same room.

"Done." Grant replied.

"Alright, everyone clear out." Sean said over comms., again I don't know why.

I know what you're thinking…

'Zach what is in that bag?'

Well, you'll find out tomorrow when it's dumped on them.

Ha, ha. They should have known not to mess with someone this goode.

Get it? Goode?

As in my last name?

I know, everyone is not as smart as assassins…

*********NEXT DAY*********

I woke up to this great happiness inside of me called Revenge.

I guess it's those 'Goode Instincts' coming to me.

No, seriously.

That's what my mom calls them.

My lips were smirking until it was study hall.

Somehow my friends and I found ourselves near the Junior common room at around that time.

Coincidence?

I think so.

I gave them all a signal to come back to our room.

They gave me a look and I gave them the finger and ordered them to follow me.

And they did.

I walked through the door to find Jonas doing his nerd-thing on his laptop.

He gave me a signal to see what's on his computer.

See, I was being a genius and planted a camera in the room, so weren't near there, so we wouldn't get in trouble.

Then, my brilliant roommates walked in.

"Okay, Chase got the button?" I ordered.

"Right here," Chase answered, "Everybody ready?"

"Been ready," Nick said reapplying the black lipstick.

"Here goes nothing," Chase said pressing the button.

"Or everything," Jonas muttered.

And then it happened.

8 Gallons of French Onion Dip was thrown over all the Juniors.

"VICTORY IS OURS!" Grant yelled.

We all started doing some really embarrassing and gay dances until we were all too tired to hokey pokey anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>

**Please?**

**And the Blackthorne Boys are gonna be in the next chapter of Curiosity Killed The Spy!**

**But Imma add the entire class.**

**+++NAT+++**


	6. Chapter 6

**So I wrote this chapter and my sister said it was okay, then she read the next chapter and was on the floor lauging...**

**My life.**

**Review so I post the next funny chapter**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 6<p>

"Boys, I know one of you did it!" Headmaster Steve screamed.

Yeah, sure he was usually a happy guy.

Happy when he doesn't have to clean 8 Gallons of French Onion Dip off the floor.

Not that he would ever find out it was us.

Never.

The entire sophomore class in the cafeteria when Steve came in, bringing the smell of French Onion Dip with him.

"It was Max!" Nick screamed, the nerves getting to him.

"No, it wasn't! I wouldn't pull a prank so amateur," Max said with a roll of his eyes.

"Hey, our plan was not amateur!" Grant yelled.

Then Sean, Nick, Jonas, Chase, and I all hit our hand on our head.

Thanks, Grant.

"Great Mr. Newman, Mr. Till, Mr. Welck, Mr. Anderson, Mr. Goode, and Mr. Kern. You boys are in deep trouble, and I think I have a perfect punishment for the months of June and July."

Yeah at Blackthorne, we only have a winter break and an August summer vacation.

Not that I wanted to be anywhere without my friends.

"Now on other news, you boys in the sophomore class will be going somewhere over the months of June and July. You will one day work side-by side to other agents, and since Blackthorne is trying to become a spy school, I am sending you to Gallagher to meet with the sophomore class."

I just did a mental happy dance.

"But Zachary, Grant, Sean, Chase, Jonas, and Nickolas will not be joining you. You leave tomorrow morning. And I'll see Zachary, Grant, Jonas, Chase, Nickolas, and Sean in my office in 10 minutes. You are dismissed."

NO! My Gallagher Girl.

I never realized how much of a chick I sound in my head.

That's why no one's invited here.

All the boys were talking, but my roommates and I were only sending death glares to Grant.

Time Skip

"Hello, boys. Come in and sit down."

We sat down in the small bench, all squished together.

"Now boys I told you that you couldn't go to Gallagher, however I thought of this is to an excellent time to practice your acting skills, so you'll go with covers. But none of the other boys can know your going. Good Luck."

He passed me a folder and pushed us outside. I opened the folder in the hallway.

_Zachary Goode-Zoey Gregory_

_Grant Newman- Gina Nelson_

_Jonas Anderson- Jenny Abe_

_Chase Welck- Cindy Warren_

_Sean Till- Sarah Travel_

_Nickolas Kern- Nicole Kansas _

Oh, damn. We're going as girls.

At least Nick won't have to act.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter of Curiosity Killed the Spy coming soon!<strong>

**Oh and the Gallgher Girls are supposed to be on summer break, but they are staying a little bit longer so they can work with the Blackthorne Boys.**

**The Boys are supposed to be in school, and since they wear those jumpsuits, they get to wear their own clothes...**

**except Zach, Grant, Nick, Jonas, Sean, and Chase cause they're going as girls...**

**Nat**


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh, Damn.**

**Her come the boys... I mean.. er... girls?**

**Brace yourself.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 7<p>

"Guys, do my legs look too hairy?" Jonas asked.

"I think my boobs are too small for my chest," Sean said again adjusting them.

"Do my contacts make me look fat?" I asked blinking rapidly.

"My hair is so frizzy," Chase said throwing his wig on the floor and stomping on it.

"I need to roll up this skirt and show off these sexy legs," Nick said looking in the mirror.

"Does my butt look too big? I hope so," Grant said smirking.

"Yup, I need to shave," Jonas said picking up a razor.

"Ugh, these are so annoying, Zach can I have yours?" Sean asked me while throwing his fake boobs at me.

"No, guys this is ridiculous. We are not actually chicks," I said.

"Ah! I just cut myself with this razor," Jonas said applying a Band-Aid.

"Jo-Bro, put down the sharp object and let me put on some eyeliner on you," Nick said summoning his inner diva, "And Grant those shoes, do not go with that skirt, try the flats."

"Nick, do you think I should put on red lipstick or pink lipstick?" Chase asked slightly confused.

"Honey, let _me _handle your make-up," Nick said snatching the lipstick, "Zach sit down so I can put some mascara on your beautiful eyelashes."

"Grant, don't you think your skirt is a little _too _short?" I asked.

"I don't think its short enough!" Sean said high-fiving Grant.

"Okay, let's check make-up and outfits for the last time," Nick said lining us up, "Zach that hot pink tank top and jeans look amazing on you, your red hair looks great straightened, but if you ever where orange I will kill you cause it will not go with your hair. Not to mention, that grey cardigan looks great with your new grey eyes. Natural make-up totally works on you."

"Ah, thanks Nick," I said while I slip on a pair of hot pink pumps.

"Jonas, that summer dress in light blue totally brings out your new light blue eyes. Keep on curling that long light brown hair, girl. And the smoky eye make-up make your presence noticed," Nick said twirling Jonas on his flats.

"Chase that dirty blonde hair should stay in a side-pony tail. I love the black body-con skirt and the purple floral loose top! I know you will _kill_ those white tennis shoes, just don't get them dirty! And your natural jade green eyes look great with the gold eye-shadow, but put this on," Nick said and handed Chase a silver necklace with a large heart.

"Will do, Nick," Chase said sitting next to me on my bed.

"Grant that micro mini in leather is amazing. The white t-shirt with the word 'love' goes with those white flats. Try to let that blonde wavy hair flow down your back. Good job putting green eye-shadow around those fake brown eyes," Nick said and then turned to Sean.

"Sean those dark jeans and loose yellow top match the yellow and black striped flats. No make-up really brings out those emerald green eyes, and your black long straight hair. But add these black bangles," Nick said then looked in the mirror.

"And I look awesome in this white sundress with white gladiator sandals, blue eye-shadow makes my new violet eyes beautiful and my dark brown hair is slightly curled."

He turned to us and starting clapping and we joined him.

"We are going to kick their ass!" Chase yelled as we grabbed our purses and luggage as we went on our way to the private helicopter.

* * *

><p><strong>So... how was that?<strong>

**Review.**

**Nat**


	8. Chapter 8

**I know, I know...**

**You're gonna yell at mre for not updating since forever... but I got a new computer and I had to do a lot of uploading.**

**Now I know, what you're thinking... "Isn't this the time when Nat begs everyone to read her other crappy story."**

**Well NO! but Yes...**

**See I decided that that story was so bad that they could use it as torture in the CIA.**

**SO I rewrote it!**

**I only just started a teaser, but tell what you think I put into the story since I really don't have a defined plot line yet.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 8<p>

"Alright, boys- I mean girls; here's a few things to remember when we walk into Gallagher," Nick said to us while we all sat in a circle in a Gallagher van.

"Yeah, yeah we know; don't slouch," Chase said.

"Keep your head up," Grant said, annoyance in his voice.

"Don't drag your feet," Jonas said looking over his floral flats, silently cursing his crazy friends.

"Don't grip too strongly on your purse," Sean said.

"And don't mess up your hair," I said.

"You learn so well," Nick said wiping away a fake tear, "but there's one more thing."

"What? What more torture could you possibly put us through?" Jonas asked.

"Don't forget to flirt," Nick said.

"WHAT?" the rest of us yelled.

"Use your girl voice and let's go," Nick said determined as he opened the van doors.

****Time Skip****

"Nick-Nick, they're looking this way what we do?" Chase whispered as we walked into the Grand Hall.

"Just act natural, I don't know, smile and wave, and maybe they won't hurt us," Nick gritted through his teeth.

Mr. Solomon went up to the podium to introduce us.

Maybe we'll room with the girls…

"Good Morning, Ladies and Gentlemen, aside from Blackthorne and Gallagher spending two months together to learn from each other, these five …err …um… ladies will also be staying with us. They are trained by the CIA, so please …um… welcome them."

We sat down at the table where everyone else was.

"Hey Guys," Grant said in his normal voice. Sean quickly smacked him in the stomach.

"I mean _hey guys_," Grant said in a high- pitched voice.

Everyone was giving us weird looks before resuming to their conversations.

Then my eyes fell on Cam.

She was even more beautiful then I remember…

Oh no, Bex noticed me staring at Cam!

Turn Around Zach! Turn Around Zach!

Ugh! Why am I so stubborn!

Just Look Away!

There, I'm safe.

Oh no, what if Bex starts a rumor that I'm gay… my whole social life will be ruined!

Oh the humanity!

Ugh, I think these jeans are cutting off the circulation in my legs… at least all the guys are staring.

Sure, they look partly disgusted, but that still count right?

* * *

><p><strong>Oh Nat is back!<strong>

**Any suggestion on what else I should have guys do?**

**Can anyone else feel the creepiness of this story? Or is it just a writer thing?**

**Review and Check out my other thing!**

**And Can anyone tell me how to check how many veiws you get?**

**~Nat~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello.**

**I****'m back!**

**I'm officially out of hiding! Yay for me!**

**SO anyways I just updated my other story so check that out.. but I know you cane to read this!**

**So let's do this! disclaimer**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 9<p>

"So you were trained in the CIA?" Tina asked leaning over the table.

"_You know it,"_ Chase said having to cough multiple times afterward.

"Are you okay?" Liz asked placing a hand on Chase shoulder.

"Oh, she's fine. Perfectly fine, right Cindy?" Jonas said through gritted teeth as he threw his purse across the table to hit Chase right in the gut.

"Yup, I'm _fine_," Chase said smiling at Liz while he put a hand on her shoulder, "_Thanks_."

"So…," Sean said trying to get off the subject, "what exactly _do_ you learn at the famous Gallagher Academy?"

"Oh you know, the usual spy stuff," Macey said filing her nails.

Wait when did she get a nail file?

_You're losing my touch._

"Oh no, you're as cryptic as this one," Nick said pointing towards me.

Jack-ass.

"Haha, funny _Nicole_, you're just like your boyfriend, tell them about him, _Nicole," _I said my awesome and ever present smirk still on my lips. I wonder how he'll answer this one, well that's what he gets for giving me up.

"Alright, Ladies and gentlemen, off to your rooms," Ms. Morgan said standing high and proud at the podium.

"Uh, Gina are you okay?" Cammie asked Grant.

She's so sweet and nice.

"Umm, I'm fine. These shoes are just…uh… new," Grant said trying to walk to the door, but failing miserably when he tripped and landed face flat on the floor.

"Trust me, she's fine!" Chase yelled over his shoulder as he left the cafeteria.

And my friends, that means, The Chase has left the building!

* * *

><p><strong>Goode? Bad? Terrible? Fun to stratch?<strong>

**I apologize for not updating but "I won't apologize for who I am!" **

**Sorry had to make a Selena Gomez reference. I love her I really do.**

**~NAT~  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm alive! and still writing. Do I have an explanation for not writing this sooner... not really. So how about we just enjoy this and pretend the rest of this shit didn't happen! Yay! Cool. Check out the other sit I'm doing on my profile!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Gallagher Girls. No matter how much I want to.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 10<p>

"Are you ready?" Grant asked nervously as we walked into our new dorm.

"Yea, I'm ready," Sean said throwing his purse down.

I reluctantly threw my purse on my bed and grabbed my (new) hairbrush.

Then I did something, I have never done before.

I pressed play.

Needless to say, us six were pretty embarrassed when four Gallagher Girls came knocking on our door and opened it up to see us dancing like idiots.

What can I say? We love to dance?

"Can…um… we help you?" Grant- I mean Gina asked.

"Um... yea... sorry Jenny left her purse in the Grand Hall," Bex said eyeing us up and down and if we were some strange species.

Not that I can argue that were not.

"Oh, right. I can be such a blonde sometimes," Jonas said grabbing his purse and unintentionally blushing.

"Yea, I can tell," Macey said while she pulled a nail file out of her pocket.

_So, that's where she put it!_

"So," I said trying to get something out of this horrible day, "you girls want to hang out some time?"

Unfortunately, the girls were still somewhat dazed at what they saw before.

Not that I can blame them, I mean have you seen Grant dance?

Not a pretty picture my friends.

"Um, sure. How about tomorrow, you can sleep over in our room," Liz asked while still staring at Grant.

Ooh, Jonas is going to kill him later.

Can't wait to videotape that!

"Alright later," Chase said while slamming our door in their still shocked faces (except for Macey) and he waited until he heard them walk away to turn to us and say,

"Okay now we have an invitation, all we need is information. Hey that rhymed!"

My stupid, stupid friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Ya know, I feel that that last line can apply to millions of kids around the world? Where would we be without our stupid friends? <strong>

**Lots of Love, Nat**


	11. Chapter 11

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ:**

**So I have this huge dilemma, as many of you know I have written a story called Curiosity Killed the Spy. What you may not know is that I stopped that story and started it over with a few changes. Anyways I reading the old one over again I was actually liking where it was going, but then I read the new one and loved it too. So now I'm stuck on whether to begin again with the old or continue the new one. I posted a new chapter for each and i'd love if you read both and tell me which one you like better. Thank You**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 11<p>

"Guys do you think I look more real with C-cups or A-cups?"

"How the hell did this conversation come to this?"

"Cause I don't want it to look like I have implants."

"Chase, maybe you have noticed, but they are implants."

"How dare you say that to me!"

"What the HELL is WRONG with you? Their implants cause you don't have any!"

"That is so rude. I'm not talking to you anymore, Zach."

"Gawd, when did you become such a PMSing bitch."

"You did not just call me a bitch."

"You're also a whore too! Cause you don't even have A-cups! Don't even bother wearing a bra."

So that was Chase and my conversion before breakfast, when I mentioned that his bra was too tight.

I mean seriously, you try to help a bestie so that they don't look ridiculous, and you get this!

What the coconut!

And don't even get me started on Jonas's hair. It looks like a vacuum took in half of it, but it was too curly so it spit it out!

Does he own a brush!

I mean it's like, I'm the only one who wants to go to the dance with a date!

"Zach, are you writing in a pink sparkly diary?"

"No, Sean. It's obviously magenta."

* * *

><p><strong>You honestly have no idea how much fun I had writing that.. and most of the things said were thing I've said to my new friends. I know strange right? Anyways I just like to add to the top note that this story is safe and shit.<strong>

**Nat**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone,**

**So I am officially on winter ****break so I will dedicating all of my time to sleeping, writing, and eating. I also have GOOD NEWS... i will be continuing my newer version of GG5: Curiosity Killed the Spy, so look out for that because I'm gonna put the Blackthorne Boys in the next chapter... and they shall be stupid. Also another note is that after I finish this story, I'm going to write my other story called the burns which is pretty a dark blackthorne tale. But if you want to I'll do a squeal to this too! I also plan on making a christmas special so check that out on my profile.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 12<p>

Jonas POV.

I know you were expecting Zach, don't even try to lie. You were totally expecting Zach. Everyone wants Zach. Not me. Cause "_Zach's so hot, you could melt butter on his abs." _Think I don't hear that! Huh? Think just because my mom isn't a dangerous killer, I can't decipher you. Well, you're wrong! And you know what my mom's a spy too!

Don't you dare think that I haven't heard that before.

"Coke," Grant said.

"Pepsi," Nick said.

"Coke!"

"Pepsi!"

"Coke!"

"Pepsi!"

"Oh, just drink some damn water for God's sake!" I yelled.

"Oh someone's cranky 'cause they didn't get asked out to the dance like I did! Yea that's right, I'm going with Mark! Suck on that!" Grant yelled.

"I rather go to the dance with Liz," I muttered under my breath.

"Oh my god, Jen, are you gay?" Chase said throwing down his brand new copy of vogue.

"Are you?" I retorted. He pouted and looked away. "That's what I thought."

"Hola Chicas!" Zach said walking into the room eating a cumquat and applying lip gloss at the same time. Nasty little fucktard.

"You've taken foreign languages since you were twelve, not to mention your mom's a damn terrorist and that's the best you could do?" Nick said while waving a nail file around.

The next five minutes of our lives were wasted with a "intense" (yea right! it was just plain stupid) stare contest.

"I am a beautiful butterfly, awe in my majesty!" Grant yelled.

"Never mind him, he's on crack again." Sean said walking out of the bathroom.

"Hmm, Sean you were in the bathroom for a while, what were you doing there?" Grant asked.

"Masturbating to a picture of Zach in speedo," he answered without missing a beat.

"Hey, I have never worn a speedo in my entire life," Zach protested sill eating his cumquat.

"I don't see how you can masturbate to that." I said.

"Well if you can masturbate to Liz, then I guess you can masturbate to anything, right!" he answered.

Then I jumped on him (not like that you little pervs).

Oww-ow-shit-shit-fuck-screw him- damn I forgot he was stronger than me.

"Coke!" **(A/N: Go to my profile and vote for either coke or pepsi casue it will pop up later!)**

"Pepsi"

"Coke!"

"Pepsi!"

"Coke!"

"Pepsi"

"Guys don't forget we have the slumber party with the girls tonight!" Chase yelled before storming into the bathroom.

"Oh yay! I get to pick out your outfits!" and with that Nick ran to the closet.

* * *

><p><strong>As asked I tried to make a longer chapter that hopefully will fulfill you. <strong>

**Happy Holidays for now!**

**Nat 3**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, I have to go to bed now so imma make this quick. Hope everyone had a lovely holiday. HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 13<p>

ZPOV (hell ya! I'm back!)

I knocked quietly on the door.

"Come in!" called Macey from the other side.

I looked around at my roommates and best friends, after a collective nod I put my hand on the door knob and turned it to come into my first slumber party ever.

This is very epic. Let me just take in the moment.

Okay, cool I'm back.

I slowly whispered to my roommates so they only can hear, "Mission Initiated."

Suddenly the door opened to Macey, Bex, Liz, and Gallagher Girl in official Gallagher pajamas.

We totally looked better than them.

"Come on!" Liz said pulling me and Grant in by the arm.

Damn she's so tiny, I didn't even think she could pull that hard.

_Oh my gosh. My first slumber party._

We all sat in a circle.

"First things first… MAKEOVERS!" Macey screamed and grabbed Jonas and threw him (her) into the bathroom, smiled evilly, and closed the door.

TIME SKIP

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe I just did that! I'm a miracle worker!" Macey screamed coming out of the bathroom, dragging Jonas behind.

Now, not that I'd ever admit this publicly, but Jonas actually looked really good.

There was once a time when I doubted Macey McHenry.

That time is over.

"Okay next… SECRETS!" Macey said pulling a pillow under her so she can sit down in our circle.

"Bex, your first!" Liz said.

"Okay well you know who my dad is really protective of me?" She started looking nervously around, we all shook our heads, "Well, when he was on a mission. I started dating this guy," Grant just got really mad,

"He had blonde hair and green eyes and was sort of a player," she finished looking down blushing.

"What was his name?" I asked acting as if I really cared.

"Chase," me and the boys instantly looked at Chase in a very covert way, he was smirking, "he was British."

Chase only smirked wider.

Can I get a round of applause for my best friend please?

Hell yes.

Grant was sending death glares at Chase, while the girls just giggled.

"We'll go around the circle, Liz your next." Macey said still slightly amused with Bex.

"Well… um… I don't know… ooh… I got it. So you know how my parents took me to Florida over the summer last year?"

Well, as a matter of fact, I did not know.

But now I do.

(insert smirk here.)

"Well, while I was there I saw Mr. Solomon. With his shirt off. He even walked over and said hi."

At this point all the girls and Grant said "Oh my gosh" in a very dreamy way that teenage girls do.

I, on the other hand, was very disgusted because I have seen Mr. Solomon shirtless before. (He's like my second dad)

Anyways, I would like to point out that I'm hotter.

These girls (and apparently Grant) would die if they cause me shirtless.

"Gina, your turn," Macey said. Grant was little startled but then and evil smile froze on his lips.

"So you know the Blackthorne Boys right?" he asked, they all nodded, "Well I met a Blackthorne Boy. His name was Grant."

I can see where this is going to go.

And honestly I'm a little surprised he could this of something so genius.

"And before winter break, he told me he loved me,"

At this point everyone in the room gasped, except for me. Because I know Grant enough to guess that he would and never will say that to a girl.

He'll say it to a guy.

"And we officially going out now," Grant finished.

Now let me explain this, my friends.

Before we left Gallagher, Grant had asked Bex out on a date.

One of which she declined.

Now you can perfectly understand why Bex felt cheated and charged towards Grant.

I think today's been a very productive day, how about you?

* * *

><p><strong>DONT FORGET TO VOTE ON MY POLL! it shall be important. <strong>

**Nat**


	14. Chapter 14

**So I wanted to wish everyone a HAPPY NEW YEAR! **

**CAUSE EVERYONE KNOWS IT'S NOT A NEW YEAR UNTIL THE NEW YORK CITY BALL GOES DOWN! I live in New Jersey, So I'm relatively close.**

**Anyway this is going to be my last post for 2011. So sad.**

**This really has been an awesome year. Look at what I've done:**

**~I graduated middle school and left all the bitches that bullied me (-_-)  
><strong>

**~I made friends in high school XD  
><strong>

**~I starting reading/writing fanfiction (can i get and amen!)  
><strong>

**~I have amazing stories that I can't wait to write and... (no nat, your stories suck)  
><strong>

**~I HAVE THE ABSOLUTE BEST READERS POSSIBLE!**

**So everyone leave me a message, tell me what good and bad things have happened to you this year? What your new year's resolution? How are you spending new years? Leave a message, I actually do care.**

**But anyways a New Years Treat to all! I have written another chapter in one day!**

**I am damn tired and you know disclaimer...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 14<p>

"Bex, calm down! It's not Gina's fault!" Cammie shouted as we tried to protect Grant from Bex while Cammie and Macey held Bex back.

"Your right, I'm sorry Gina. I don't care about Grant either way," Bex said sitting back down.

"Yea right, Bex. Jenny, it's your turn." Macey said pulling out her nail file. Again.

"Well, I was dating this guy, his name was Jonas. But he just dumped me for this Gallagher Girl. Does anyone know who she is?" Jonas asked looking at Liz.

Well played, brother.

"No idea," Liz said then turned to Chase who was next.

Looks like Jo-Bros plan didn't go down.

Sucks to suck.

"Okay listen," Macey said coming closer to us, "My friends and the Blackthorne Boys didn't have an easy relationship. Let's just leave it at that. Cindy it's your turn."

"Um… sure. Here I got a good one," Chase said leaning in. Everyone leaned in too.

"I'm a BOY! Ha! Take that, Gallagher Girls!" Chase said while ripping out his wig.

Now a few things happened a once.

Jonas and Sean face-palmed themselves, Grant had a panic attack and starting yelling at Chase.

I, on the other hand, was prepared for this situation.

"WHAT? You're a boy? All these years _we _thought you were a girl? How could you? You LITTLE PERV!" I yelled and threw in a slap for good measure.

"Dude what the hell?" Chase yelled.

"Yeah, Zach what are you taking about?" Grant shouted back.

"Zach?" Macey, Bex, Liz, and Cammie yelled.

Crap. Run!

And that's how 6 six Blackthorne Boys dressed like girls in pajamas and 4 Gallagher Girls in their pajamas we running around the mansion trying to kill each other.

But we were at an advantage just because there were more of us, so no one argued when I told the boys to split up, because chances were two would get off the hook.

Me being me decided to off into a dead end hallway where I knew there was a passageway, I snuck in.

The passage way led outside, from there I took the next door inside to get into my room and change into boy clothes.

(I suddenly feel bad for those who have to wear a skirt every day.)

I was able to get there without a tail. (I am me remember)

I'm not even going to go into details of how hot I looked right there.

Never mind I am.

I have my favorite white V-neck on, dark skinny jeans that Nick told me does amazing things to my butt, and my leather jacket. But let's not forget my combat boots.

You could defrost a chicken at a fast speed for perfect tenderness on me.

"I'm going to kill you!" Cam screamed as she burst into my room.

She swung at me.

Damn, I should have put on a cup for protection… down there…

* * *

><p><strong>I feel like this story is soon to come to an end. I don't know if I want to write a sequel. I think I'll just write THE BURNS and work on my GG5 story. IDK. Tell me. What do you want me to do? <strong>

**That's all for now,**

**NAT**

_Happy New Year's to all, and to all, a good(e) night._


	15. Chapter 15

**So I** **realize that I haven't updated since like what december? idk. All i know is that I've been MIA, and some of you have been dying of boredom cause I've been gone. Either that or you were celebrating. **

**So I have a special chapter for you. And do you want to why this is special? Cause it's not my classic funny story. There's actually a layer of sadness. SO here it is. Disclaimer.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 15<p>

"Nice hit, Cammie!" Bex yelled.

Years of assassin training to be brought down by a couple of spies in pink slippers. Bex came in with Sean's and Grant's neck in her hands and threw them down on the floor. Macey came in, pushing Nick and Chase down. God, even Liz got Jonas.

He's literally been brought to his knees by a little southern pixie!

"What did you call me!" Liz yelled at me.

"Nothing. I called you nothing. Nothing other than Liz Amazing Sutton."

"Yea, that's what I thought." She said giving me a death glare.

Macey walked up to me, straight in the eye and spoke, "Explain. Now."

TIME SKIP

"Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow." Jonas whimpered from his bed.

"Just cause you say Ow, doesn't mean the pain is going to go away," Grant said lifting his broken legs onto his bed.

"Everyone just shut up," Chase yelled, "And Jonas stop trying to throw your computer at Grant cause you'll get nowhere with that broken arm."

"Geez Chase what hurt more, Macey calling your haircut ugly, Cammie breaking your leg, or the fact that you got beat up by a girl?" I asked

"Need I remind you Zach, that I wasn't the only one beaten up by a girl. 'Mr. Gallagher-Girl-don't you love me?" he mocked.

"I never said that!"

"You said it with your pout!"

"My pout?"

"Yes, whenever you want something, you just throw in a little pout and think everything will be alright!" Chases yelled back.

"You're acting like it's my fault! If Grant wasn't so stupid we wouldn't have to be here right now!" I yelled getting up, painfully may I add.

"Oh, so I see how it is! Blame it on the hotter guy! You know it was Nick's idea!" Grant yelled and got up, slowly.

"Yea, cause I'm the only smart enough to think of a prank that brilliant!" Nick got up and walked over to the mirror to look at the horrible burn Liz had left on his arm.

"Brilliant? If that was so brilliant then why did we get caught? I knew I should have said no!" Jonas yelled flaunting his broken arm.

"Cause you're gutless. That's why you haven't asked out Liz yet, cause you're too scared!" Nick yelled.

"At least, I don't have a bunch of gay rumors following me!" Jonas yelled back.

"Guys shut up!" Chase yelled.

"I'm so sick of that!" Grant yelled, "I'm so sick of you, Chase, thinking that you're leader and that you can carry us around like your little puppets!"

"Me? What about Zach! Little Mr. Son of a Terrorist, leading everyone, just like her!" Chase yelled.

And with that I was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know why but in all my stories Zach is really tough about everything except for his family. So that's why I put it in. Also I feel that this story is just a mess of funny lines but no real plot. So let me guide to the plot: the stories really is about brotherhood. So if tell em if you like it. <strong>

**OMG! this story is like almost over only a few more chapters left. So sad.  
><strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**So I'm actually really impressed with this chapter because it did take me forever to write. But it's here, so don't worry; but though I feel like I have bad news. I'm leaving fanfiction. JK. LOL. No, actually I was planning on finishing this story soon, I feel like I should have given you a warning.**

**This is the second to last chapter, guys. **

**But don't worry there will be a squeal and promise I'll try to stop my lame jokes and put some good ones in.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Gallagher Girls Series**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 16<p>

You know what the worst part is about being mad at your friends?

That when you want to talk to someone about what happened, you have no one to talk to.

But what hurt me wasn't that Chase, my best friend, had mentioned my mother or trashed her.

No, what hurt me is that he compared her to me.

"Zach?" but I didn't turn around I just kept walking, hoping that if I kept looking forward, Cammie wouldn't see my tears.

But I had a feeling she already knew they were there. I felt a soft, gentle hand on my shoulder, I stopped moving.

"I'm sorry for hitting you, Zach. I didn't think you would make you this upset," she said looking me in the eyes.

I shook my head, "That's not why I'm…" but I couldn't find the words to speak, it seemed that whenever I was around her I never did.

"Not why you what?"

"Nothing, it's nothing."

And just like that I lost the last person who cared.

TIME SKIP

"Do you realize what we have to do know, right?" Dr. Sanders said standing in front of me and my roommates.

"Erase their memory?" Sean asked, hands folded.

"Exactly, we'll have to give them all memory tea, it doesn't matter if they know it or not; not a single Gallagher Girl will remember this little trip, and especially you!" he said, eyes even and staggering. I didn't care though, I had already lost Cammie and my friends I didn't have anything to lose.

I looked over to my old friends and realized only thing mattered now, and that was protecting Cammie, whatever the cost; it didn't matter who opposed.

"Sir, do you know who attacked them?" Chase asked.

"Well, who do you think? The Circle of course, and if we don't follow their commands, they'll hurt the rest of the Blackthorne Boys. Luckily those Gallagher Girls were there and helped them or who knows what could have happened. And we don't know if they spread around what happened so it'll be easier to make them forget it, for now. Headmistress Morgan agrees, however I think we will have to make a major change around here," Dr. Sanders said moving back to the other side of his desk.

"What?" I found myself asking.

He looked at me with pure surprise,

"Boys, the Blackthorne Institute will be officially run by the Circle of Caven."

* * *

><p><strong>That was unusually short, and here's the worst part. <strong>

**My next post will be even smaller. **

**You don't know what this story has done for me, it makes me realize that I actually do have a purpose (being a suicidal kid and all). Thank you for all the love and support from all the reader and reviews and old creepy guys that are trying to rape me.**

**I love you all (except the old creepy guys).**

**I wouldn't be here at Chapter 16 without you.**

**I can promise you the next chapter will blow your mind.  
><strong>


	17. Chapter 17 Final Chapter

**I think that this story has literally saved my life, it has it really has. I never dreamed of getting that many reviews or hits and it's the bast feeling in the world to have someone who cares. That sorta the theme for this chapter... to show love to those who care.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gallagher Girls**

* * *

><p>Chapter 17<p>

I guess reason this whole thing out.

The chances I'd win, the chances I'd lose. Everything. I factored everything.

You other than the whole 'I might fall in love thing', but I'll just keep on telling myself I'm gay.

That's what always worked for Nick, anyways.

My backpack slung over my shoulder, no regret in my mind, heart, and balls.

I'm kidding. There's no space for regret in my balls.

Not anymore at least.

I looked around, sweeping the area for any witnesses.

Checking for tails, and doing what the great Joe Solomon asked me to do so long ago.

I pulled the backpack tighter on my back and walked away.

From my mother, from my past, and from the inevitable future.

From the disaster that would come the minute my mom would walk in through the main entrance.

I walked away, and did what my father had always told me to do.

"Protect the ones you love."

**I am extremely grateful for each and everyone one of you who had read or reviews or added to your favorites or story alert. Anyone whose done anything with this story... I love you.**

**I was coming out of a hard time when I wrote the first chapter of this story.**

**I guess this is gonna be the last post for this story. But don't worry I will be back soon**.

**I'm debating whether or not I should just work on my other story GG5 or if I should do the story I started "the Burns" or if I should just open up with the sequel. So, not to be a bitch or anything but if you want to read the next story for this topic you may want to put me on author alert or maybe I'll just say when my new story is coming out in an authors note for this story. i don't know.**

**The journey's been amazing, Lots Of Love;**

**Oh, wait I just realize I didn't do my big surprise.**

**So, I know that lots of you have followed me from the beginning and you've probably seen me sign my name as "Nat"**

**The truth is... that's not my name. I only used a fake name cause I was a little scared of the internet, but now as I'm finished my first story ever I feel like you all should know my real name.**

**It's Daniella. I won't give you my last name and I'm sorry I lied to you but from now on I'll sign my name as "Danie"**

**So finally;**

**Lots of Love and Prosperity,**

**Danie**


	18. The Sequel Is Here!

**Hi Guys,**

**This is just a side note that I have finally started the sequel to this story it's called "What Strippers Do".**

**It's on my profile page if you want to check it out. There is one chapter up (I put it up a while ago) but now I'm writing the second. I finally finished "The Burns" and now I'm getting started on this story.**

**So if you care, check out the sequel.**

**Danie**


End file.
